Una Yegua, un Dragón y un Lobo
by Chinito4
Summary: Dos amigos descubren una maravillosa vida juntos al nacer un nuevo sentimiento mutuo entre ellos.


Una yegua de veinte años llamada "Twilight Sparkle" trabajaba imparablemente construyendo la casa de ladrillos en la que viviría por el resto de su vida con su inseparable dragón de ocho años llamado "Spike".

Spike: Twilight, ¿cuánto te falta para terminar la casa?.

Twilight Sparkle: Me falta el resto del día. La terminaré cuando sean las nueve de la noche.

Spike: Oh, vaya, para entonces voy a estar muy cansado.

Twilight Sparkle: Sí, también yo.

Spike: ¿La construcción también deja cansados a los unicornios aunque construyen usando magia?.

Twilight Sparkle: Sí, el que una sea unicornio no la exenta de terminar cansada cuando es constructora.

Spike: Ah, bueno. ¿Y qué haremos si el lobo intenta atacarnos?.

Ella puso un ladrillo más y dejó todo ahí para pararse delante de él.

Twilight Sparkle: Yo te protegeré al mismo tiempo que a mí misma. Nunca dejaré que el lobo te lastime ni nada por el estilo, y si intentara secuestrarte o en verdad lo hace y yo me entero, lo someteré a una buena tortura usando esto.

Le muestra unos planos que él nunca había visto.

Spike: ¿Qué es todo esto?.

Twilight Sparkle: Una máquina detectora de mentiras. Si el lobo te ha hecho algo o te secuestra y viene por mí, yo jalaré esta palanca y el suelo debajo de él se abrirá, ya que el suelo fuera de la entrada en realidad es una trampilla, entonces él caerá por un conducto y llegará hasta esta silla donde lo tendré sujeto de tal forma que no podrá escapar. Cuando le pregunte dónde estás y él me mienta, su mentira activará la máquina, tras lo cual, en esta especie de casita que parece un reloj de cucú con dos puertas, la puerta derecha se abrirá, dejando ver dos silbatos de misma apariencia iguales a los de un tren, y el silbato pequeño hará un pequeño silbido, tras el cual, el otro silbato que es un poco más grande completará el silbido, entonces esta cubeta con agua subirá hasta mojar este cepillo que luego se frotará en esta barra grande y rectangular de jabón, hasta que genere espuma, entonces el cepillo queda muy enjabonado y se restriega contra toda su boca ocho veces seguidas. Cuando vuelva a preguntarle dónde estás y vuelva a mentirme, la silla lo cambia de posición y detrás de él sale otro cepillo grande que con la parte posterior le da unos buenos siete golpes en la cola. A la tercera vez que le pregunte dónde estás y él me mienta otra vez, otro cepillo saldrá detrás de él y le dará ocho golpes en la cabeza, pero no para dejarlo inconsciente, sino para continuar la tortura. Y así sucesivamente seguirá siendo torturado hasta que me diga la verdad. Cuando diga la verdad, ya sea que diga que confesará o que la diga inmediatamente, la puerta izquierda se abrirá y un pequeño pájaro mecánico aparecerá tocando un arpa, entonces el pájaro cantará un poco como un pájaro de verdad, y eso significará que finalmente dice la verdad.

Él bajó un poco los planos para mirarla a ella.

Spike: Dime una cosa. ¿Usarás la máquina sólo con el lobo o también conmigo?.

Ella dejó los planos a un lado en el suelo, se acercó un poco más a él y se incorporó a su altura sonriéndole.

Twilight Sparkle: No, Spike, mi única intención fue usarla sólo con él, no contigo, pues ya que ni tú ni yo nos mentimos por no estar en nuestra naturaleza hacerlo, jamás tendré la necesidad de usarla contigo, y por nada del mundo querría usarla contigo aunque me mintieras, sino que buscaría cualquier otra forma muchísimo mejor de hacer que me digas las verdades que me escondas, pero no una forma que te cause dolor ni nada como eso.

Ella comenzó a frotar suavemente su cabeza contra la de él de una forma maternal.

Twilight Sparkle: Nunca te torturaría como al lobo para hacer que fueses honesto, así que no te preocupes, mi niño.

De repente, él sintió algo hermoso dentro de sí.

Spike: ¿Alguna vez sentiste por alguien algo más que una amistad?.

Dejó de frotar su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos con los suyos entrecerrados.

Twilight Sparkle: Sí, cuando te llamé "mi niño", fue porque ahora te amo como si fueses verdaderamente mi hijo.

Él sintió una emoción que lo hizo sonreírle como cuando Rarity le tapó la boca antes que él terminara de confesarle sus sentimientos en el capítulo "Secret of my Excess".

Spike: Al momento en que me llamaste "mi niño", una chispa se encendió dentro de mí. Sé qué clase de chispa es. Te sonreí porque en ese momento, esa chispa se encendió en mi corazón, y esa chispa es la del amor. A partir de este momento, te amo como si verdaderamente fueses mi mamá.

Ella le sonrió de la misma forma con la misma emoción.

Spike: Madre.

Twilight Sparkle: Hijo.

Se abrazaron uno al otro, dejándose llevar por la alegría. El momento pareció una eternidad, pero sólo fueron segundos. Se separaron después de medio minuto, ella lo soltó, pero él mantuvo sus manos en las mejillas de ella.

Twilight Sparkle: Te amo, hijo.

Spike: También te amo, mamá.

Twilight Sparkle: Ahora sé lo verdaderamente fuerte que es el amor que una madre siente por su hijo, y en un solo segundo aprendí algo más.

Spike: ¿Y qué es?.

Twilight Sparkle: Que al igual que una madre, yo moriría por protegerte. Si tuviera que protegerte o salvarte, lo haría sin importarme el costo ni contra qué me enfrente, porque eso y mucho más haría cualquier madre por su hijo si está en peligro. Haría cualquier cosa por mantenerte a salvo, hijo mío.

Spike: Gracias. ¿Estás de acuerdo en si desde ahora y para siempre, sólo te llamo "Mamá"?.

Twilight Sparkle: Sí, mi amor.

Spike: Gracias.

Twilight Sparkle: De nada, mi vida.

Spike: Mamá, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tiene el molino de esa granja abandonada?.

Twilight Sparkle: Tiene cincuenta años.

Spike: ¿Sabes si en la ciudad más cercana hay otro molino aún más viejo?.

Twilight Sparkle: Sí, en esa ciudad hay tres molinos, y el más viejo tiene 75 años.

Spike: ¿Y los otros dos?.

Twilight Sparkle: 73 y 70 años.

Spike: ¿Sabes por qué hay tres?.

Twilight Sparkle: Sí, porque desde que se inauguró esa granja, fue tan buenamente productiva con el pan que vendía a la ciudad, que se tuvo que construir más para elaborar aún más rápido y seguir al día con todos los pedidos. Toda la producción de pan de esa granja fue tan próspera, que se necesitaron más molinos para producir, ya que había mucha demanda.

Spike: ¿Sabes por qué al final sólo hubo tres?.

Twilight Sparkle: Sí, porque con tener tres molinos pudieron cumplir por completo con toda la producción. Tres fueron suficientes para que la productividad continuara sin retrasos.

Spike: ¿O sea que tenían retrasos en las ventas cuando tenían sólo uno?.

Twilight Sparkle: En realidad no, pero la demanda iba tan bien, que a las pocas semanas de cumplir un año con el primer molino, se les solicitó otro para prevenir cualquier posible retraso. Y la producción siguió tan bien, que pocas semanas después de cumplirse el segundo año con el otro y de haber terminado de construir el segundo, les solicitaron otro más. Después que empezaron a usar el tercero, ya no fue necesario solicitar otro más, porque las entregas y la producción entera estaban muy bien con todos sus horarios, así que ya nadie sintió más preocupación por los retrasos. Hasta hoy, nunca tuvieron retrasos de ninguna clase.

Spike: Ah, bien. ¿Y por ser una producción tan próspera es que siguen trabajando ahí?.

Twilight Sparkle: Sí, es por eso. Aunque es poco cotidiano que suceda, en otras partes de Equestria, como la granja del molino de cincuenta años, ha habido granjas que han sido abandonadas permanentemente porque sus dueños las trasladan o ponen otras aún mejores en otras partes de la misma u otra ciudad. Y si se van de la ciudad, siguen trabajando para ésa misma, pero a veces los contratan en la ciudad donde se instalan, así que se necesitan aún más trabajadores para producir y aún más granjas, porque su prosperidad crece mucho más cuando trabajan para más de una empresa.

Spike: Vaya, deben volverse millonarios con lo bien que les va.

Twilight Sparkle: Sí, se vuelven millonarios, aunque a veces pasa con más lentitud, ya sea porque algunas de esas granjas no producen tanto, o simplemente porque en esas empresas no se vende demasiado rápido en un año.

Spike: Ah, bueno. Si quieres, ya no te hablo más para que puedas continuar con el trabajo.

Twilight Sparkle: Está bien, hijo.

Spike: Aunque seas unicornio, mamá, ¿igualmente necesitas mi ayuda para construir o con tu magia es suficiente?.

Twilight Sparkle: Es suficiente con mi magia, hijito lindo, muchas gracias.

Spike: De nada.

Twilight continuó hasta que terminó la casa a las nueve con diez minutos.

Twilight Sparkle: Está lista. Demoré diez minutos más de lo planeado, pero quedó lista.

Spike: Te atrasaste esos diez minutos porque estuvimos hablando, ¿verdad?.

Twilight Sparkle: Sí, amor, pero no hay problema, así que no te sientas mal.

Spike: Está bien.

Twilight Sparkle: Espero que no te impacientes por comer más variedades, porque hasta que construya la cocina, tendremos que conformarnos con manzanas y uvas.

Spike: No hay problema, mamá, puedo esperar.

Twilight Sparkle: Gracias por ser comprensivo, hijo mío.

Spike: De nada. ¿Y sacaremos agua de la laguna o la conseguiremos en otro lado?.

Twilight Sparkle: Prefiero que la saquemos de la laguna.

Spike: De acuerdo, me parece muy bien. ¿Y dónde está la cama?.

Twilight Sparkle: La coloqué dentro de la primera habitación que pude terminar, así que ésa será nuestra habitación.

Spike: De acuerdo.

Twilight Sparkle: Ya vamos a dormir. Mañana continuaré con lo que pueda, si es que no me alcanza el tiempo para terminarla.

Spike: De acuerdo. ¿Qué comenzarás a construir mañana?.

Twilight Sparkle: La cocina, y luego seguiré con el baño.

Entraron a la casa, cenaron con manzanas, uvas y agua, para finalmente irse a dormir. Al día siguiente, como desayuno comieron lo mismo que en la cena de anoche, y Twilight se preparó para comenzar la construcción de la cocina.

Spike: Mamá, antes de que comiences a construir, ¿me contestarías unas preguntas?.

Twilight Sparkle: Sí, hijo, ¿qué quieres saber?.

Spike: Si yo verdaderamente fuese tu hijo, ¿me golpearías o me gritarías en caso de que me comportara mal?.

Ella se incorporó a su altura.

Twilight Sparkle: No, amorcito, jamás lo haría. Yo nunca podría ser de esas madres que se enfurecen así con sus hijos, y sobretodo, nunca te golpearía, porque si te causo dolor con golpes, tu dolor me daría a mí una enorme tortura de conciencia, por la que desearía no haberte golpeado jamás. Si de verdad fuese tu mamá, nunca te golpearía ni te gritaría, solamente te expresaría mi enojo de cualquier forma mucho mejor que no involucre regaños emocionalmente hirientes, gritos ni golpes. Si te dolieran los golpes, a mí me pesaría inaguantablemente el arrepentimiento por haberte causado ese dolor, pues como el arrepentimiento es un dolor emocional más fuerte que cualquier dolor físico, yo me lamentaría el haberte causado dolor. Si alguna vez hicieras algo por lo que deba enojarme y merezcas un regaño o un castigo, no llevaría a cabo ninguno de los tres. Si siento que me enojo contigo por algo malo que hayas hecho, sea o no sea intencional, prefiero contener y deshacer mi enojo que expresarlo. Yo nunca te impondría ningún tipo de castigos, como el de dejarte sin cenar por poner un ejemplo. El arrepentimiento me pesaría demasiado por haberte dejado hambriento mientras yo estoy cenando, así que nunca seré de las madres que castigan a sus hijos con que no cenarán.

Él quedó nuevamente con esa misma mirada de ese momento del capítulo "Secret of my Excess".

Spike: Muchas gracias.

Twilight Sparkle: Por nada.

Ella le besó la mejilla izquierda y él hizo lo mismo.

Spike: Mamá, ¿crees que puedas terminar la cocina hoy?.

Twilight Sparkle: Sí, hijo, estoy segura. ¿Por qué preguntas?.

Spike: Solamente por preguntar, no es que me impaciente incomprensivamente aún cuando me pediste que no me impacientara, solamente tengo curiosidad.

Twilight Sparkle: Ah, bueno.

Spike: Ahora te dejaré comenzar.

Twilight Sparkle: Gracias, hijo.

Y Twilight comenzó a construir la cocina. La terminó quince minutos antes del mediodía y luego prosiguió con el baño, el cual terminó cinco minutos antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Twilight Sparkle: Mi amorcito lindo, ¿te parecería bien si por esta última vez almorzamos manzanas con uvas y mañana vamos al mercado a comprar más variedades?.

Spike: Sí, mamá, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Y sabes una cosa?, aunque las manzanas y uvas nunca sean lo único que comeremos por toda nuestra vida, igualmente tengo la total disposición de vivir mi vida comiendo solamente eso y beber solamente agua, aunque sea sacada de la laguna.

Twilight Sparkle: Está bien, hijo. Ahora vamos a buscar manzanas y uvas.

Spike: Sí, iré a buscar las cestas y unas cuantas bolsas.

Twilight Sparkle: Bien, aquí te espero, mi precioso amor.

Una vez más se besaron en las mejillas izquierdas. Spike fue a buscar lo que dijo, Twilight levitó las cestas para colocárselas, colocó las bolsas para las uvas en la cesta izquierda y salieron.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Cuántas bolsas trajiste?.

Spike: Quince, y si me preguntas por qué, fue porque pensé que es mejor que las tengamos y no las usemos a que las necesitemos y no las tengamos.

Twilight Sparkle: Fue sabio de tu parte, mi amor, ante todo es la mejor opción.

Spike: Gracias, mamá.

Twilight Sparkle: De nada, dulzura.

Spike: ¿Sabes una cosa, mamá?.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué, hijo?.

Spike: Se me ocurre que para traer uvas sin que las manzanas las aplasten, pongamos las bolsas con uvas en la cesta izquierda y las manzanas en la derecha.

Twilight Sparkle: De acuerdo, hijo, así lo haremos. Sube a mi lomo y vámonos.

Subió a su lomo y se fueron. Recolectaron manzanas y uvas durante varios minutos hasta que volvieron a casa con ambas cestas llenas hasta el límite.

Spike: Mamá, por lo que vi, no parecía que las cestas fuesen muy pesadas para ti, a pesar de que las manzanas son lo que las hacía más pesadas, pero igualmente quiero que tú misma me digas si te eran muy pesadas o al menos un poco.

Twilight Sparkle: No, hijo, no eran demasiado pesadas, sólo un poco, pero no tanto como para cansarme demasiado de cargarlas.

Spike: Ah, que bien. Y como ya terminaste de construir la cocina, podremos comer más comidas diferentes en lugar de solamente manzanas y uvas.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Quieres comer otra cosa?.

Spike: No, si deseas, comeré lo que me des, sean manzanas, uvas o cualquier otra cosa. Prefiero dejarte esa decisión a ti.

Twilight Sparkle: Está bien, amorcito, entonces te daré manzanas y uvas y yo almorzaré lo mismo también.

Spike: Bueno, mamá.

Almorzaron, reposaron y cuando despertaron, Twilight comenzó a construir el detector de mentiras. Finalmente lo terminó después de largo rato.

Twilight Sparkle: Está listo. Me tomó cuarenta minutos, pero ya terminé.

Spike: Se ve muy bien. Te quedó estupendo.

Twilight Sparkle: Gracias.

Spike: Mamá, ¿algún día iremos a nadar juntos en la laguna?.

Twilight Sparkle: Sí, hijo, iremos en cualquier día.

Spike: Creo que sé qué me contestarás, pero igualmente preguntaré. ¿Incluso hoy?.

Twilight Sparkle: No, hoy no, quiero descansar de todo el trabajo.

Spike: Eso pensé. Y de acuerdo, no hay problema, descansa todo lo que quieras, no te interrumpiré.

Twilight Sparkle: Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, hijo.

Spike: De nada. ¿Igualmente puedo ir a nadar solo a la laguna?.

Twilight Sparkle: No me confiaría demasiado, por causa del lobo, pero ya que no hemos sabido nada de él en estos días, creo que no habrá nada malo en que vayas, así que puedes ir.

Spike: Gracias, entonces me voy.

Se dieron un beso en una misma mejilla y él salió de la casa. Llegó a la laguna y nadó durante unos diez minutos, pero cuando iba a salir para volver a casa, imprevistamente salió un saco que lo atrapó y alguien lo agarró para luego llevárselo al molino. Spike gritaba por ayuda, pero no fue oído. El secuestrador abrió la puerta del molino, entró y la cerró, sacó a Spike y ató una cuerda en su cuerpo y sus tobillos.

Spike: ¡¿Quién eres, qué quieres de mí?!.

******: Después de atraparla a ella, los comeré a ambos.

Spike sintió terror al reconocer esa voz.

Spike: ¡¿Eres tú?!.

Una luz se encendió y pudo ver la cara del que lo llevó hasta ahí.

Spike: ¡LOBO!.

Lobo: No te servirá de nada gritar, ella no te escuchará. Ahora mismo iré por ella y no hay nada que puedan hacer.

El lobo tomó una hoja de papel, una pluma y un frasco de tinta y comenzó a escribir. Luego salió con la hoja a buscar a Twilight.

Lobo: Ya que ella es una unicornio, le arrancaré el cuerno y así no podrá luchar.

El lobo llegó a la casa casi cinco minutos después y golpeó la puerta.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Quién es?.

El lobo fingió otra voz.

Lobo: Un mensajero. Traigo una carta para la señorita Twilight Sparkle.

Pasó la carta por debajo de la puerta y ella la levitó a la altura de su cara.

Twilight Sparkle: "Querida Twilight, estoy en peligro, sigue al mensajero para que te lleve donde estoy. Te quiere Spike.".

Ella frunció el ceño y sintió la furia más inmensa que nunca sintió en toda su vida. Al mismo tiempo, con su magia hizo transparente la puerta para mirar quién era el mensajero y vio que era el lobo. Supo por verlo y por la carta, que él secuestró a Spike, puesto que Spike solamente la llama "Mamá". Deshizo esa magia y se dirigió sigilosamente a la palanca de la trampilla.

Lobo: ¿Vas a venir conmigo?.

Ella fingió una voz de preocupación.

Twilight Sparkle: Ahora mismo salgo.

El lobo habla para sí mismo en voz baja.

Lobo: Excelente, se lo ha creído.

Ella jaló la palanca y el lobo pasó por el conducto hasta llegar a la silla. Ahora, ella habla con su voz furiosa.

Twilight Sparkle: ¡¿Dónde está mi dragón?!.

Lobo: ¿Tu dragón?, no sé quién es.

Su respuesta llegó al detector, que al identificarla como mentira, hizo que se abriera la puerta derecha, los silbatos sonaran y la máquina le enjabonó la boca.

Twilight Sparkle: ¡¿Dónde está mi dragón?!.

Lobo: ¡No lo he visto!.

Los silbatos sonaron de nuevo.

Twilight Sparkle: ¡Es mentira!.

La silla lo cambió de posición, un cepillo salió detrás de él y le golpeó la cola. Luego la silla volvió a estar como antes. Twilight le sacudió su empuñado casco izquierdo.

Twilight Sparkle: ¡¿Dónde está mi dragón?!.

Lobo: ¡No lo...!.

Miró la casita y supo que volvería a sufrir si mentía, así que miró a Twilight, de inmediato inventó otra mentira pensando tontamente que funcionaría y habló con una voz y cara serenas.

Lobo: Escúchame, chica, te estás equivocando. Yo soy tu amigo.

Los silbidos sonaron y otro cepillo empezó a golpearlo en la cabeza ocho veces al mismo tiempo que el cepillo enjabonado se restregaba en su boca. En tanto, desde que se fue, Spike ha intentado zafar sus brazos de sus ataduras, lo cual ha sido demasiado difícil. Solamente ha perdido fuerzas, pero aún puede luchar. Sigue intentando, hasta que por fin logra soltar su brazo derecho, luego suelta el izquierdo, se quita las cuerdas de encima, se desata los tobillos y sale corriendo de ahí a la casa. En tanto, el lobo sigue siendo torturado por lo que parece durar toda la eternidad.

Lobo: ¡SOCORRO, SOCORRO, SOCORRO...!.

Por último está siendo golpeado en la cabeza otra vez.

Lobo: ¡YA BASTA, CONFESARÉ, CONFESARÉ, DE VERDAD QUE CONFESARÉ!.

Salió el pájaro a cantar tocando el arpa y la máquina se detuvo, permitiéndole al lobo jadear y jadear.

Lobo: Está en el,, el molino viejo.

Twilight Sparkle: El molino viejo.

Ella se paró delante de él y esperó hasta que terminó de jadear. Él abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada fríamente asesina de ella, muchísimo más fría y asesina que la que tuvo Rarity en el capítulo "The Best Night Ever".

Twilight Sparkle: Ahora escúchame muy bien, bastardo, no quiero volver a verte cerca de mí ni de Spike nunca más en la vida. Quiero que te vayas a cualquier otro lado fuera de aquí, lo más lejos posible. No quiero encontrarme nunca con que volviste, no quiero que vuelvas nunca, porque el día que te vea, esta tortura será muchísimo peor. Así que te irás de aquí ahora mismo, yo traeré a Spike si no ha escapado, pero no quiero saber nunca que volviste.

Lo rodeó de magia y lo levitó haciéndolo atravesar las paredes hasta afuera como fantasma. Luego apagó la máquina. Y pocos momentos después, Spike entra corriendo a la casa.

Spike: ¡AYÚDAME, MAMÁ, EL LOBO ME TENÍA EN EL MOLINO, PERO ME ESCAPÉ!.

Apenas lo escuchó, toda su furia se disipó por completo, ella giró inmediatamente hacia él, sólo para sentirlo abrazarla como cuando volvió después de derrotar a Nightmare Moon en el segundo capítulo de la serie. Ella se sentó para poder abrazarlo y darle palmaditas en la espalda con una bella sonrisa.

Twilight Sparkle: Calma, hijo, calma, todo está bien. Ya me ocupé del lobo, lo torturé como dije que lo haría, y lo hice decidir irse lo más lejos posible de aquí y nunca volver, así que jamás lo veremos otra vez.

Lo llevó a la cama, se acostó de espaldas con él encima suyo y luego creó mágicamente una pantalla holográfica en la que le mostró toda la tortura del lobo hasta cuando lo sacó de la casa.

Twilight Sparkle: Como te dije antes, haría cualquier cosa por mantenerte a salvo, hijo mío.

Él sonrió con agradecimiento.

Spike: Ahora se queda corto decir "Muchas gracias", pero es todo lo que puedo decir para expresarte mi gratitud.

Twilight Sparkle: No es necesario que digas nada más que lo agradecido que estás, mi amor. Además, sabía que no podías ser tú el que golpeaba, porque viviendo los dos solos, no tenemos por qué golpear para entrar.

Ella le sonrió con los ojos hermosamente entrecerrados.

Twilight Sparkle: Ven, mi amor. Junto a ti yo voy a estar y nunca más te han de hacer mal. Tus ojitos de luz el llanto no ha de nublar. Ven aquí, mi dulce amor, nadie nos ha de separar. Como un sol, tú me das luz y das calor a mi vivir.

Ella comenzó a acariciarle la nuca.

Twilight Sparkle: Intencionalmente le infundí miedo hacia mí, así que sé que nunca volverá. Desde ahora y para siempre, cuando vayas solo a nadar, podrás ir sin preocupación, pues él nunca se acercará ni a ti ni a mí, y le irá muchísimo peor que ahora si me entero que volvió a secuestrarte o que siquiera volvió aunque nunca nos haga daño.

Spike: Gracias, mamá, pero a pesar de que nunca vuelva, igualmente prefiero ir a nadar solamente si tú me acompañas. Nunca te insistiré en que nades conmigo ni en que vayamos cuando no quieras, te dejaré elegir libremente si irás y nadarás o no. Cuando no quieras nadar, entonces nadaré solo. Y aunque ahora sea innecesario mantener seguridad, igualmente por seguridad, me quedaré siempre en la casa cuando tú no vayas a la laguna conmigo.

Twilight Sparkle: Está bien, mi amor. Y gracias por tu comprensión.

Spike: De nada.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Quieres una manzana o unas uvas?.

Spike: Ahora que las mencionas, quiero un tazón de uvas.

Twilight Sparkle: Te lo traigo ahora mismo.

Fue a buscarlo y volvió en pocos segundos.

Twilight Sparkle: Aquí tienes, amor.

Spike: Gracias. Si deseas, te las comparto para que también comas.

Twilight Sparkle: Muchas gracias, hijo, pero no tengo hambre ahora.

Spike: Como quieras.

Tomó una uva y se la metió a la boca. Luego fue otra, luego otra y así sucesivamente.

Spike: ¿Mamá?.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Sí, tesoro?.

Spike: ¿Cuándo nadaríamos juntos?.

Twilight Sparkle: Cuando tú quieras y yo acceda a nadar.

Spike: Entonces ¿puede ser mañana, después del almuerzo?.

Twilight Sparkle: Está bien, lindo.

Spike: Gracias.

Twilight Sparkle: De nada, mi precioso.

Spike siguió comiendo sus uvas por unos buenos y relajados minutos. Desde ese día, ambos vivieron en completa paz, felicidad y amor, Twilight conservó el detector de mentiras y gracias a que el lobo nunca volvió, la armonía pacífica y la felicidad eternamente total reinaron en sus vidas por siempre.

FIN


End file.
